


Memini

by TrivialPursuit



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Gen, Remembrance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrivialPursuit/pseuds/TrivialPursuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In memoriam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memini

**Author's Note:**

> A tribute to all those who have died so that James Bond could go on to make another movie. This list will be updated as I watch more Bond movies. If you have anyone to add you can PM me or put it in a review.

So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past.

–F. Scott Fitzgerald, _The Great Gatsby_

~

 

'Why are you still here after all this time?' The newly-minted agents often ask, 'Why do you still do this after so many years?'

'To remember.' You reply, 'I remember those who have been forgotten by the rest of the world, whose names will never leave the classified section of the Registry.' They nod, pretend to understand, but they don't, not really.

'You don't understand that sort of obligation,' you tell them, and you hope they never will. Because you're responsible to remember these people.

You remember René Mathis, who took care of his friends above all else, when an agent doesn't come back from a mission.

Olivia Mansfield, who was more a mother to you then the woman on your birth certificate, whenever you see a bulldog.

Admiral Sir Miles Messervy, who protected your back and called you on your shit, whenever you step on to a ship.

You remember Strawberry Fields, who was a good agent who put the job ahead of herself, when you see the new girl with red hair who's just been made an agent.

You remember Vesper, who gave up everything for nothing when you see the young couple, so very much in love, walking in the park.

Major Geoffrey Boothroyd, who took care of you and always had an escape, when you see that shiny new thing-a-ma-bob in the store window.

You remember General Moon, who loved his son despite his flaws, whenever you pass a playground.

Sévérine, who never knew how it felt to be loved, when you see dragons.

You remember Paris Carver, who married the wrong man, when you see someone wearing feathers and diamonds.

Admiral Hargreaves, who always kept you on your toes, whenever you see something where it shouldn't belong.

You remember Xenia, who was what her masters created her to be, whenever you climb into bed with somebody.

Miranda, who just wanted to win, when you pass the Blades Club on your way to work.

Sharkey, who lived up to his name in the worst possible way, when you pass the aquarium.

Della, who was only married for a day, when you walk past the bridal salon by your flat.

You remember Rosie, who didn't want to fail, when your travels take you through Harlem.

Teresa, who was never a saint, when the new Jaguar dealership opens up around the corner from your flat

Saunders, who only ever followed the rules but still died as a pawn in somebody's game, when an agent submits his mission report in perfect condition.

May Day, who was abandon by the man she loved, whenever you see a woman wearing hot pink.

Vijay, who hated snakes, whenever you see a child playing with a yo-yo.

These are the few of the many who've died and must now be remembered. And sometimes carrying their memories is such hard work. But you must do this little thing for those that have done so much.


End file.
